Live for Once
by iCyberPunk
Summary: DISCONTINUED    Roxas is like a Zexion Replica but even shorter, though that's hard to believe. He reads, and does nothing. But when two very different people enter his life, things begin to change and he must make the hardest decision of his life.
1. Prologue

**OHAIGUISEPLZ. Allow me to introduce! 'Live for Once'! This is an AkuRoku story, and will be inspirationfully-written by yours truly. It will have a sort of different writing style than Unsought Desires. There will be no little beginning thoughts thingy, but the magical camera of all stalkerness will still hop around time and time again to a person with each chapter. I hope you enjoy! With lots of August 13****th**** love, even when it's a month away, Hah! My birthday's a month away too! But anyways, yes, with lots of love. :D!**

**And begin, NOW!;**

Roxas was silently reading a book on the black leather couch, around him was absolute silence, and the young blonde was enjoying every second of it, of course, that is until his younger brother came running into the room, crying and wailing very loudly. Roxas, now disturbed, cursed under his breath, set his book down, and looked over to his younger brother.

"What are you crying about now, twerp?" he scowled. If anything is possible, why is it so impossible to have a five minute break of babysitting to read a book in silence?

"Kairi is missing!" his younger brother cried more. Roxas shook his head and gently put his book on the table. He picked his younger brother up and pulled him onto his lap.

The two of them didn't seem to really be related, except for they both had the same disposition in eye color. They had deep, light blue eyes that you could get lost in. That was the only thing they really had in common. Roxas was tall, and lean. He didn't have much for muscle, but he could beat the crap out of someone if he wanted, while Sora was short, and just a little pudgy in the stomach, from eating junk food all the time, Sora had muscle as well, but he would rather not beat the crap out of someone. Roxas's hair was a wild fiery blonde, extending from every shade possible, while Sora's was more of a brunette rainbow. The boys were merely 3 years age difference, but Sora was such a crybaby, even for someone at the age of 10, most boys had too much pride to cry. Not Sora.

But either way, Roxas couldn't help but love his brother. He gave Sora a soft hug and smiled at him, which was an obvious lie. He was burning inside with a little bit of aggravation and not caring about Kairi.

"Come on, I'm sure she's just somewhere with her family, Sora." Roxas patted his brother's shoulder and handed him a tissue for his tears.

Sora shrugged. "But, we promised that we would all play hide-and-seek today."

Roxas sighed. "Go play with Riku. I'm sure he'd be glad to play something else with you. Kairi's family is very spontaneous, you never know what they're doing."

The slowly quieting Sora contemplated his brother's words and shrugged, a happier and excited expression covered his face, and "Okay!" he called and jumped off Sora's lap. Roxas shook his head and picked his book back up, and just as he read the first sentence where he'd left off, his phone rang. He sighed.

_Never a moment to myself. I swear._ He thought, and picked his phone up from the coffee table in front of him. It was playing the song 'VyperPunk' by the band Dope Stars Inc. In other words – Zexion was calling. He answered the phone with a "Hello."

"Hey, Roxas." Yep. Zexion. The slate-haired male had been Roxas's friend since they were little. Roxas took after Zexion since he didn't know what else to do.

"What's the reason for you calling," Roxas asked, mid sentence he paused, "I mean, you never want to be bothered." Sounds over the phone sounded like Zexion had shrugged and a few voices from the background were picked up. Guess some people were at the agency.

"Happen to know why Kairi and her family are here picking out a new kid?" Zexion asked, a sigh and he held the phone away for a moment, as he gave instructions and such to other people at the adoption agency. He was an intern there, working in the one part of the place where the kids couldn't be heard. He had to make some money, somehow, right?

Roxas seemed a little shocked. "No idea." He stated. "Sora was just in here whining that Kairi wasn't around. The hell would they be doing wanting another kid? Isn't that little brat hard enough?" Zexion laughed and agreed. Kairi was a pain in the ass, lots of the time. So why would they want another kid?

"I heard from Kairi's father that some things happened and they found out her mom can't reproduce anymore." Zexion yawned "It explains the breaking in their 'all-natural' shit they have going."

Roxas laughed "Yeah," he picked up his book and began reading it again. Silence enveloped the phone for a few seconds before Zexion asked Roxas a question.

"Hey, Roxas, so what are you reading this week?" Zexion knew Roxas would be reading, it's not like he did anything else, just copy a lot of the stuff the slate-haired teen did.

"Oh, I'm reading Chronicles of Pain right now. It's almost finished" He paused, reading another few sentences. "Next will be Chronicles of Doubt, right?"

"Oh the Chronicle Series was good," Zexion Inquired "Yeah, the next book is Doubt, and then Forgiveness and Love are the next two."

"Yeah. It is very good, which explains why I never can get a single minute of peace. People always love interrupting a good book. Right?"

"You know it, brother. Anyways, I'm going to go before I start getting yelled at for being on a phone here. See you, and good luck with reading."

"Right, see ya buddy." Roxas stated, letting Zexion hang up the phone and cut the connection, he immediately buried himself back into his reading, letting his phone slowly drop into his lap without him realizing.

Five minutes passed. Then pretty soon ten had, twenty, thirty, then an hour. Roxas was nearly finished, just a few more sentences, when his mom came into the door of the trailer they lived in. By now it was late into the night, for her to come home. Roxas looked up at her, then out the window right behind the couch. It was pitch black. He greeted his mother, and she replied to him with a 'You better get ready for bed, Roxas.' He sighed and looked back at his book, reading the last few sentences quickly then setting the book down on the coffee table. When he stood up his phone fell on the floor, sighing, he picked it up and walked to the back of the trailer where he and Sora slept. When they first moved to the islands they were awfully poor, so they built a small, squished trailer. But now, their mother had a well-paying job and she was saving up to buy a real house. A house like a castle, she promised.

Roxas sat on the edge of the bed, on the other side lay a fast asleep Sora, which Roxas never even noticed come in. He shrugged and pulled his shirt off and jeans, leaving him in his heartless boxers. He slipped under the blanket, his back to Sora, and closed his eyes as he slowly faded away to sleep.


	2. Road Trip!

**Ohaiguise againplz. :D Liked the Prologue? I think it was just a tad short, another thing about this story is I think I will strain the hell out'a my mind to make the chapter a few good hundreds of words longer. xD Pray for my writing! Reviews act as sugar, Pleease!**

**And give a biiig, fat thanks and cudo's to Missy, otherwise known as DreamyLost, for beta'ing this chapter for me!**

**

* * *

**

It had been over two years since Roxas and Xion had met. And only three months after that precious day they began a relationship that would bring them all the way to their two year anniversary. Roxas, despite his much laid back book-loving attitude couldn't read. Why? Because he would always be caught up daydreaming about his girlfriend. Roxas had never known such a great person could truly exist. Whenever he wanted to read, she would sit by him or lean next to him and listen to music softly on her iPod. When they wanted their alone time, which everyone is entitled to, they never bothered each other. When Sora and Kairi would come running for their older siblings, even at the worst times that could flare Roxas's attitude, she would calm him down and make everything better. And now, since he was 15 years of age, he was going to Twilight Town with Xion in celebration of the successful relationship they had kept for so long.  
Roxas knew that Sora would die of boredom without him around the house. Yeah, that's right, a house. No longer did Roxas and his family live in the dinky trailer they once had. A year back, his mom bought them a large house, almost like a castle, Roxas and everyone would always play hide-and-seek in the large building, and it often took forever to find everyone. Roxas remembers one time, Sora even got lost in the attic while trying to hide.  
Roxas pulled himself out of his thoughts when his laptop beeped to indicate that the charger had fallen out of the back, he looked behind the screen and found it laying between his knees. When he plugged it in once again his laptop beeped once more and he went back to reading some random story he'd found.

x

As she waved a goodbye to her mom and closed the door to the house, Xion was burning with excitement on the inside, today was the day she and Roxas would leave to Twilight Town! Gripping the strap that rested on her shoulder to her bag, she ran down the rock path towards the Light's house.  
_Xion Light... Yeah, that sounds like a great name. Better than Replika. _Like every other teenage girl, she was thinking about her and her lover being together forever. With nothing going wrong. She always had small 'talks' with her mother, who was concerned about her and Roxas. They were merely 13 and 14; it would take a miracle for them to really last forever. But her mother figured it was normal and that Kairi would go through it as well in a few years.  
_Right, Mom. Me and Roxas _will _last forever. Just watch!_ She giggled to herself as she approached the large house and opened the door gently. As she entered she looked around cautiously.

x

"Roxas!"  
The blonde jumped, looking around from his position on his bed. He realized Xion must be there already. He set his laptop on the table next to his bed and got up, grabbing his bag as he ran out his room and down the stairs in a flash. On the way down the stairs, he spotted her from across the room. She smiled when they made eye-contact. When he reached the bottom, she ran into his arms and hugged him which caused him to laugh and patted her head gently.  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
She smiled and held up her bag, which just like his, probably held toiletries, clothes, books, small games, a phone, charger and other small necessities. He laughed while grasping her free hand and walked out the door with her.  
First, they would go by ferry to the mainland and then they would catch a plane with the tickets Roxas had secretly saved up for them. The plane would bring them to Twilight Town in the matter of hours. Roxas inwardly smiled, he couldn't wait to spend so much time with Xion.  
As they walked to the docks where the ferry waited, they came across Kairi, Sora and his mother. He waved a goodbye, along with Xion to them.  
Sora jokingly called out to Roxas, "Don't get eaten by a Heartless! You're cold enough as is!" Roxas twitched in response. Xion giggled and kissed his cheek softly which instantly calmed the blonde down. He looked at her and smiled.  
When they approached the ferry, Roxas flashed the tickets at the man on the dock and he allowed them through. The ferry was large and old-styled, the smell of it filled Roxas's nose and he was reminded of a forest, from the excessive wood, but it was mingled with a scent of… something he couldn't really describe. It was something akin to the smell of a new book in some way yet still different.  
The ringing of the ferry's bell pulled him out of his thoughts; he looked over to Xion who had left his side to look along the vast ocean surrounding them. She was smiling and hanging over the railing, but holding onto it tightly so she wouldn't fall over. _A perfect picture, _he thought and in response to his musing, he pulled out his phone and flipped it open, taking a quick snapshot of the girl. He smiled when she looked over to him with a questioning look.  
"Hey, no fair!" she called, getting out her own camera and taking a snapshot of Roxas. She smirked victoriously while the blonde simply 'hmphed' like he was mad, but smiled at her all the same.

x

_After the ferry ride and the agonizingly long plane ride, we're finally here! Finally, in Twilight Town! _Roxas smiled, proud that they were lucky enough to have not been attacked by any heartless. As Xion and he were walking down a small road that was lined with houses from the train station's clock tower, they learnt all too soon that Twilight Town wasn't very populated, or at least that the people weren't very active.  
But of course, there were people there. When Xion pointed they should make a left to go to the designated hotel they noticed that right on that corner was a man with hair as red and crazy as fire. He wore a black hooded sweatshirt and baggy jeans. The guy looked pissed off but he appeared very weird due to some sort of markings or smudges under both of his eyes. He was yelling at another guy who had hair blue like the sky and wore a white hoodie with gray jeans. The azure haired boy was, of course, yelling back. They seemed like they were arguing about someone eating all the ice cream… Yeah, that was a serious issue.  
"People here are… creepy." Xion whispered to Roxas, while eyeing the two still fighting over spilt ice cream. That is, of course, until the guy in the black sweatshirt noticed Roxas. He stopped in his tracks like a paused movie. Then, he began walking over to the couple which caused Xion to shrink back behind Roxas.  
"New here?" the male said with a deceivingly innocent smile. He was, indeed much taller than Roxas or Xion which lead them to believe he must have been at least seventeen. Roxas nodded in response, looking behind the freakishly tall guy at his friend, who was also walking over now.  
"Well, my name's Axel. A-x-e-l, got it memorized?" The redhead smirked. "Oh, and this here's Saix. I, don't really know how to spell his name.." Axel coughed to hide mocking laughter.  
"This only proves my theory you have a preschool education." Saix replied to the fiery headed male who was innocently laughing by that point.  
"Well…" Roxas began, looking back at Xion who was staring at the both of them questioningly. "I'm Roxas, and this is Xion." He nodded his head back to the black haired girl behind him.  
Axel smiled at her then his attention went back to Roxas, "Roxas, huh? Sounds like 'Rocks Ass'…" the guy trailed off into a small laugh, which was stopped abruptly when Saix slapped the back of his head. Which was when Roxas really noticed that they were both freakishly tall. Great.  
"Uhh, right. Do you guys happen to know where, uh…" the blonde trailed off, pulling out a piece of paper with multiple things written on it. "The Twilight Hotel is?"  
Axel was right away to answer, "Me and Saix here were just heading there. We can show you the way, we live there."  
Roxas nodded abruptly and put the paper away. "Okay, that'll be nice… I guess."  
"Great!" Axel called, starting to walk ahead of the three. Saix sighed, muttering something that sounded like 'Dumbass' under his breath before walking quickly to catch up with Axel. Xion and Roxas followed behind steadily.

x

When they arrived at the hotel, they checked in and yet again to surprise Xion, Roxas had booked the suite at the top of the large building. Thankfully, there was an elevator to help them along.  
"Holy Kingdom Hearts," Axel commented, "The suite? Shit, what are you rich, Roxas? Saix and I live in a hole here practically!"  
Roxas laughed slightly. "If you want," he started, pausing and wondering if Xion would reject the idea, but he spoke it anyways, "You can stay with us a bit, there's enough room."  
Xion didn't seem to mind, she liked the idea of new friends, so Roxas wasn't surprised.  
"Daaaaamn," _Axel's colourful language flares again, just like his hair… which is totally defying gravity? Wonder how it does that… _Roxas thought to himself.  
When the elevator stopped, Roxas and the others were greeted with a large room including all the niftiness there was to being rich, an inside built-into-the-floor hot tub, tiles that were extremely detailed and appeared as if they alone would cost a fortune. They had a silver refrigerator with all foods that would easily break any dieting laws. The kitchen had the newest in supplies, as did everything else. There were five bedrooms, each with a small bathroom and each bedroom had a waterbed. In response to the finery of course, there was an abundance of Axel's colorful language spread around.  
Roxas laughed. He seemed to like the fiery man, he guessed. Before the group could do anything, Roxas had to text his mother to let her know he was okay. He pulled out his phone and sent her a short message which said that everything was fine and they'd already made two new friends, or one at least. Saix didn't seem to enjoy it all that much. Of course, he doesn't seem like he'd enjoy much of anything. Xion did the same, instead texting her father.  
"Right." Roxas stated. "Time to unpack." Xion smiled and saluted him playfully.  
"Riiiight, me and Saix will go get our stuff!" Axel blurted out, dragging Saix out the door with him. Of course, the blunette didn't need much dragging, he seemed pleased to leave.


End file.
